Tea
by Kainen
Summary: Trowa and Relena 3xR: During the tranquility of rest, Relena discovers that sometimes silence isn't always ideal.


**Tea**

**By Kainen**

**During the tranquility of rest, Relena discovers that silence isn't always ideal.**

**Chapter 1**

It was early afternoon when Relena walked into the kitchen, and put her book down on the counter near the stove. She had been reading without pause all morning and had decided it was time to take a breather from her novel. Making her way across to the other side of the kitchen, she withdrew a tea cup and saucer from the cupboard.

Relena was pleased to find out that water had already been boiled and the kettle placed by the stove, as if waiting for her. Balancing on the tips of her toes, she reached up with a slender hand and selected the Mango flavoured tea box from the many others she had on the shelf.

Relena loved Mango flavoured tea. It smelled wonderful and tasted even better. Ever since Quatre had introduced it to her, she couldn't get enough of it. She had six boxes of the tea hidden in the back of her shelf to prove it.

Opening the tea box, Relena was surprised to find that she was missing quite a few numbers of tea bags. And it was a new box. For the briefest moment, an image of dark green eyes and sensual lips flashed across her consciousness. A smile slowly crept its way onto Relena's face.

She wasn't the only one who loved Mango flavoured tea.

Taking a tea bag from the box and replacing the rest atop the shelf, she gathered her cup and saucer and returned to where she had deposited her book. Tearing the packaging and removing the tea bag, Relena dangled it from its string over her cup before letting it drop from her fingers.

Getting a good grip on the kettle's handle, Relena began to pour the water into her cup, luxuriating in the aroma that was instantly released. Relena took in one deep breath after another enjoying this simple pleasure. As expected, the aroma was light and delicate, its sweet scent a delight to the senses. As she began to dip the tea bag in and out of her cup by the string, she looked over to her book that lay beside her, glancing at the title. _The Da Vinci Code._ It was immensely engaging. A thriller of a book full mystery and menace. Wufei had highly recommended it and as a result had lent her the book, among others. Relena was less than half way through it and couldn't stop. The more she read, the more she had to read.

After squeezing the remaining drops of water from the tea bag and depositing the spent bag in the sink, Relena dried her hands and looked up and out the kitchen window. It had stopped snowing earlier in the day and had left the lawn covered in a crisp blanket of snow. The bright, crystal blue sky was a lovely contrast to the impossibly white snow on the ground. The snow and ice twinkled in the sunlight, creating a picture perfect wintery scene. Relena eyed the untouched, snow-covered terrain and sensed temptation tugging at her. She felt obligated to go out there and destroy such scenery with snow angels and snowmen. She crinkled her nose with a grin at the thought. It was so much fun, especially when she was able to lob snowballs at her unsuspecting targets as they made their own figures in the snow.

Gathering her long blonde tresses in her hands, Relena drew her hair over her right shoulder so that it hung in front of her. She wasn't a fan of braids anymore and had let her hair grow until almost her waist. She still kept her bangs as she thought it complimented her and framed her face well. Though her hair was naturally straight, Relena had taken to curling the ends of her hair loosely so that it bounced lightly whenever she took a step. After tucking errant strands of hair behind her ears, Relena grabbed the book from the counter with her left hand and carefully picked up her tea with the other. Turning slowly so that her tea would not spill, she headed out of the kitchen.

After entering the sitting room Relena gently tossed her book on the couch that faced the window and set her tea down on the nearby coffee table. It was a spacious area and well furnished with floor to ceiling windows that presented her with the great expanse of another part of the lawn. The curtains were drawn completely and she could see the gazebo she had installed earlier in the year. It was made of pale wood and had intricate floral designs carved into it. Small wooden seats lined the inner perimeter of the structure as well, in the event its occupants decided to rest their feet. Now though, in the present winter season, the gazebo was filled with snow as its wooden seats were turned into icy cushions. Icicles of various sizes hung from its roof threatening to break off and fall to the snowy ground below, as if daring anyone brave enough to walk beneath them.

Just as she was about to settle herself on the couch, a blinking light caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Taking her tea cup in her hands she padded over to the corner table upon which laid her telephone. The red light blinked steadily on and off alerting her to messages yet to be received. Relena stood looking down at the machine, wondering who would intrude upon her afternoon by leaving her messages.

Lightly holding the edges of the cup with the fingers of one hand and tightly gripping the handle with the other, Relena brought the cup to her lips. As the steaming liquid neared her mouth, she could feel the warmth emanating from the cup. Tipping her hand, she tentatively took a sip. Too late she realized her folly. As the tiniest drop of tea touched her tongue she instantly drew her head back at the pain. Ah! The tea was still too hot. She would have to wait.

Relena held the tea away from her and ran the tip of her tongue over her lower lip to dispel the pain. Locks of her hair fell from behind her ear and obscured her vision as she looked down at her telephone and pushed a button to hear the mechanical yet feminine voice drone out the number of messages she had waiting for her.

"You have two messages. Press again to listen." She obliged the machine and pushed the button again, listening. "First message…"

As the first message started playing, Relena heard a calm, masculine voice speak to her over the machine's speakers.

"Relena. It's Wufei. I wanted to call and let you know that I've finished the book you suggested I read. I am surprised. I did not think I would enjoy such a book."

After a brief pause Relena heard Wufei clear his throat and continue, "…You were right. So I suppose I owe you a box of tea. I'll bring you a box from my own cupboard that I think you will like. Anyway, I will return your book on my next trip to Earth, when I am in the area. Until then." There was a soft click as Wufei ended the call and then nothing.

Relena tossed her head to clear the hair from her face and grinned, pleased with herself. She suspected Wufei would discover thrill in reading her book, but he was stubborn about it. She had to propose a wager to get him to try the book out. _A Sorcerer's End_ was a tale of fantasy and enchantment, a world where anything the mind conjured was real. That was why it was one of her favourites and why Wufei was averse to delving into its world. She fancied the make-believe while he preferred a more realistic approach to story telling. The exchange of books between them was not new. A while ago they had both discovered their mutual affection for the written word and had taken to perusing each other's bookshelves. They had even taken joy in discussing a book now and then over lunch or the occasional dinner. To her, it was their own private book club.

There was a loud beep from the telephone and Relena was asked if she wanted to save or delete the message. She chose to delete Wufei's message and move on to the next. As the next message began to play, Relena was thinking how another young man also found pleasure while reading her book…as well as after. She licked her lips and tried to suppress the smile she knew was forming there. A memory leapt forth from her mind: it had been a summer's day by the pool where she had enjoyed the company of a certain tall, lanky young man. The day had been ridiculously hot and she had had the delightful misfortune of loosing her bikini top in the pool. Bare-chested and feeling a bit devilish, she had made it a point to turn in the direction of the young man. As expected, he had become aware of her state of dress instantly and the smile that adorned his lips had appeared just as fast. He had even graced her with a twinkle in his eyes.

With great fondness, she remembered that he had lovely hands.

Relena was shaken from her pleasant thoughts when a flat, monotone voice sounded over the speakers. "Relena, we need to meet. The suggested seating plans for your next conference offer considerable vulnerability…"

Relena felt her shoulders sag. Heero. She knew it was him by his voice. His tone was gruff and commanding over the phone. She had grown accustomed to his manner of speaking over time, though she knew many others in her employ that were still fearful of his presence and obsessively kept their distance. If she didn't know better, Relena thought Heero actually preferred it that way.

On the tape Heero was continuing, "With better planning the security can be tighter so—" With a loud beep Heero's message was cut off in mid-sentence. With another beep and a push of a button it was deleted. Relena still had her finger on the _delete_ button as she stared at the phone, imagining how Heero would go on and on with matters she did not want to concern herself with.

Not today.

Today was her time to relax. Heero could busy himself over matters without her. He was a very capable young man. Exhaling loudly Relena left the corner table and proceeded to get comfortable on the couch. As she snuggled into a corner she tried to sip her tea again and found that it was pleasantly hot, having cooled some. She relished the taste as she put her hand to her neck to feel the hot liquid flow down her throat. She felt the heat of the tea spread throughout her body, making her toasty warm in her clothes. Taking another sip, Relena stroked the collar of her cashmere turtle neck delicately. It was an exquisite fabric and it felt light and soft to her finger tips.

Curling her feet underneath her, Relena smoothed the fabric of her skirt with the palm of her hand as she tugged the scalloped hem over her knees. She was about to reach for her book when she heard it.

The faint sound of music drifted through the doorway from the other side of the sitting room, coming from somewhere down the hall. It was a lone instrument playing a slow and desolate piece of music. A piano, she realized. The melody weaved its way to her ears, its solemn tune coiling around her heart. As she listened the music rose in tempo and volume, and she closed her eyes and let the music flow over her. It was a glorious piece and she recognized it as one the musician's favourites.

Feeling a rush of excitement, Relena opened her eyes and rose to her feet. Leaving her tea behind, she crossed the sitting room and headed in the direction of the music. With a flurry of blond tresses she made her way down the hall, anticipation growing in her chest. She trailed her fingers along the wall absentmindedly as the music grew louder to her ears, its tune becoming haunting.

Soon she reached a tall wooden archway decorated with an intricate rose design. Slowing her pace, Relena stopped at the library's entrance and peered into the large room in front of her. It was an opulent room with shelves richly lined with literature from all over the Earth and Space. Along the left wall of books there was a coiling iron stairway that ascended to the second level. And at the far end of the room was a grand fireplace with thick carpeting set before it, and plush seating chairs with a small round table between the two furnishings.

Much like the sitting room, the library was outfitted with floor to ceiling windows on the right side of the room. The midday sun shone through the glass illuminating everything it touched. And in the far corner beside the window Relena laid her eyes upon the grand piano. At last finding the source of the music she heard, she swept her eyes over the piano's sleek, black surface to its pianist. His back was to her as he sat on the very edge of the piano bench.

Relena's exhilaration came to a crescendo and she exhaled one, single word that summed up all her sensuality and admiration.

"Trowa."

She breathed the word almost silently, savouring the feeling the came over her at the mere mention of his name. She could imagine his dextrous fingers as they danced over the piano's keys, and remembered just how nimble his fingers were when they danced over her own skin.

He was vibrant in the midday sun. Just sitting there, he stole her breath away. Leaving her place by the archway, Relena glided over to his seated form. He was still playing his sombre tune and made no movement in her direction. She knew, however, that he was aware of her presence. He merely wanted to prolong her desire for his attention.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

_The Da Vinci Code_ is the property of Dan Brown.  
**NB:** As some of you are aware, there is much ontroversy surrounding this title. Please be aware that I am including this title within my story simply because I find this novel a darn good read.


End file.
